Evil awakens
by mysterio
Summary: This takes place after the game. A new evil emerges that kidnaps kairi and its up to sora to save her. S+K
1. Default Chapter

 This is my first story so bear with me!

                              Ch.1 aftermath of K.H.

Sora walked along the sandy beach. He held his keyblade in his hand. "Why do I still carry this around with me, I don't need it anymore." He said to himself. He was right he did not need it anymore. Once he, Donald, and goofy found king mickey and riku they all went there separate ways. Riku decided not to go with sora back to Destiny Island but to go with Leon, aeris, cloud, yuffie, and cid to hollow bastion and live there to restore it to what it was before it was infected with the poison of the heartless. Sora went back to destiny islands with kairi. 

It's been 6 months since then. Sora has special feelings for kairi but can not express them because he is afraid of rejection he knows kairi likes him as a friend but doesn't know if she has the same feelings for him as he does for her, he is determined to tell her his feelings for her but wants to wait till the right time. As sora walked he wondered what his friends were doing: Donald, Goofy, Riku, etc. As he was thinking he heard someone creep up behind him and cover his eyes. "Guess who" said the voice. "Uhh let me think" he said. He knew it was kairi just then he jumped up in the air went behind her and grabbed her. "KAIRI!" he said. "Right, but what are you doing all alone on the beach" she said. "Just thinking about something." He replied. "You are thinking about the others" "Yeah I miss them." Sora said." I know and I am sure they miss you too but you need to get on with your life sora you defeated ansem and the heartless you need to relax and enjoy life." Kairi said. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk along the beach. "Your right kairi I need to move on with my life." With that said he took his keyblade and thrust it deep in the sand. "I will leave my keyblade here as a reminder of our friends and the greatest adventure we shared. But unknown to sora was that his and kairi's adventure was just beginning. As the two walked away sora's keyblade began to glow a bright red.

To be continued………..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking long to get this up Im on the speech and debate team and we have been busy making plans for our tournament we have to host this weekend so ive been tied up! But here it is.  
  
  
  
Ch.2 Kairi's birthday 3 months later.....  
  
It was Kairi's b-day tomorrow and everybody was getting ready for the big day. There were decorations all over the island even people from other island then destiny island were coming tto the party. Sora had no idea what he was gonna get Kairi for her b-day suddenly tidus and wakka came up to him. "Aloha brudda. Ready for that party tomorrow!" Wakka said. Tidus whispered in soras ear. "Hey just between you,me, and wakka what did you get kairi for her birthday." Said Tidus. "I don't know what to give her this year you guys. I might as well not get her anything." After saying that wakka came up to him and slapped him across the head. " Is somethin wrong with your brain brudda theres gotta be something you can make for her and I'll show you how!" Just then wakka handed tidus a diamond so beautiful that any girl would probably go ga-ga for. "I got it I'll make her something out of this. Thanks wakka you're a great friend!" Sora said. Your welcome but you owe me big time brudda!" Wakka said. Then wakka walked away after saying that. "Trust him sora you owe him big he could have made a lot of money by selling that." Tidus said. Sora knew he would eventually have to pay back the favor but he was really thank full. Because he had the perfect idea of what to make.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the island....  
  
"Ready for your big party tomorrow kairi!" Selphie said. "Yeah I can't wait." Kairi said. Kairi had been trying on dresses she had in her closet all day but couldn't decide what to wear to the party. "I have nothing to wear to the party tomorrow. I might as well go im brown paper bag that would be very original." She said in an exaggerating voice. "Well I guess I should give you the first part of your b-day from me." Said selphie. She handed kairi a flat box. Kairi opened and held up a beautiful silky white dress. "Thank you so much selphie I love it." She said. "Your welcome maybe this I'll get sora wanting to ask you out" Selphie said. Kairi blushed a deep red. "You think he he would really want to?" kairi said. "Of course you two were destined to be together since yall first met." Selphie said.  
  
That night..  
  
(Sora's room) Sora seemed to be working on something. "Yes it's almost finished. Kairi is going to love this." Feeling tired sora wrapped the present in a small box and crawled into his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
(Disney Kingdom)  
  
King Mickey sat on his throne wondering if the heartless really were defeated. Just then his keyblade began to glow a bright red. " I wonder if this could be a sign. I'd better take this to Donald and let him examine it he might know what it means." King Mickey then went to the courtyard where he found donald and goofy talking. He than ran up to them. "Why good afternoon your majesty." They said in union. "Donald take a look at my keyblade." King Mickey said. "Gosh its glowing a bright red. What do you suppose it could mean." said goofy. "Donald you think you know?" King mickey said. "Hmmmm let me take a look at it in my lab your highness." He said. King mickey and goofy then followed donald to the lab. Unknown to them they were being watched by a dark figure. "Those poor fools have no idea whats going on. Now to move on to my next objective, to capture the princess of heart on destiny island. HAHAHA!!!!! Said the voice. Then he disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next night (Destiny Island)  
  
Sora was busy getting dressed he made sure he looked like a millionare. When he was done he grabbed Kairi's gift and headed for her house. When he got there he went inside and found tons of people. He spotted tidus and wakka talking with some of the new people and flirting with the new girls. Finally he spotted kairi and went up to her. "Hey happy birthday." "Thanks" she said. "You look beautiful" sora said. "Thanks this dress is part of selphie's gift she got me. The other part is this live band for the party." She said. "Oh speaking of gifts." He handed her the gift. "Happy Birthday." He said. Kairi opened up the gift. She was shocked to realize it was diamond necklace made of oyster shells with the diamond in the center. "Oh my gosh thank you so much sora I love it!" She then gave him a big hug and then kissed him on the cheek. Both blushed at the same time. "oh im sorry gosh im such an idiot." Kairi said. "No no its alright it was nice." He said. Then all of a sudden the fast music that was going on turned into slow music. "Uh kairi uh... do you....if you want to that is..um.... like to dance?" He was kinda nervous afraid of being shot down. But amazingly she said "I'd love to." She said. They went to the center of the dance floor, she put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. Selphie watched them smiling. Then a boy came to her and asked her to dance. "I'd love to." She said. Then they started dancing. As kairi and sora started to dance sora thought * its now or never.* Suddenly they both said in union they said "There's something I want to tell you." They said. "Ok you first." Said sora. "Um is it ok if we talk about this outside?" she said. "Sure". They both went out onto the dark beach being guided by moonlight. "Sora there's something I want to tell you. I was afraid to tell you this because I thought you would hate me if I told you." Kairi said. "Kairi you know whatever you tell me or whatever happens we will always be best friends forever. Now what did you want to tell me." Sora said. "Well what I wanted to tell you was that I uh.." Then all of a sudden she blurted out. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! I loved you since we first met you! You were like my shining armor! I was afraid to tell you cause I was afraid to tell you but no more! I love you and the person I care about the most." Sora was speechless. Then after a minute kairi started to cry. "I'm sorry I knew you didn't feel the same way." Then all of a sudden sora started to laugh. "What's so funny is it that I;m so pathetic?" kairi said. " No it's just that I wa gonna tell you the same exact thing." Kairi stopped crying and was so happy she didn't have the words to speak she just ran up to sora and hugged him. He hugged back. "I love you sora." She whispered. "I love you too." Sora said. Then without warning they kissed a real kiss for the first time. They kissed under the moonlight. Unknown to them Selphie,tidus,and wakka were watching them. "Wait to go brudda." Said wakka.  
  
(Somewhere in time and space)  
  
" I'am almost there! Soon princess you will be mine! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the anonymous person.  
  
  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for posting late I have been busy. But here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.3 The kidnapping  
  
Kairi had spent the entire day thinking of her and sora's relationship. " I can't believe it. He actually has the same feelings for me." She was so happy about last night she could jump up and shout. Kairi saw sora fishing and went to him. "Hey you." She said giving him a light kiss on the cheek. " I was just thinking if we were to walk separate roads would you still love me?" he said. "Sora no matter where I go whether it's the boundaries of the world or another dimension I will always love you and care about you." She looked at the sunset then said "I have to go clean my room so I'll see you later. "Bye" said sora. Kairi then ran off the wharf as she was about to get to her house when she was stopped by a voice. "Hello princess good to see you." Said the voice. Kairi turned around and saw a strange old man wearing robes in black. "Who are you?" she said. "You will know in due time child in due time." He said then laughed a laugh sounding so evil and and so cold. Sora then heard Kairi scream. Sora ran as fast as he could and he saw Kairi being taken away by an old man in black robes. "Hey you old geezer let Kairi go!" he said. "Sorry but she is the key to my master plan!" Sora then saw his keyblade behind the old man. Even after so many months it still looked new. He was about to make a quick dive for it but was stopped in his tracks. "Don't think your keyblade will be any match for me. It's a kids toy compared to what I am. Now if you'll excuse me I'm about to complete the next phase of my plan. So long boy." "SORA HELP!" Kairi screamed. But before Sora could do anything Kairi and the mysterious old man disappeared. Sora fell to his knees muttering to himself. "Kairi no." he muttered. All of a sudden a dark cloud came out of nowhere and began to grow. It grew till it swallowed up the entire sky. SOra then got up he looked at the sky then grinned. He then went to his keyblade and pulled it out of the sand. "Looks like you and me are back in business buddy." He said to the3 keyblade. He then noticed it glowed a bright red. He didn't have time to figure out why, he just pointed the keyblade toward the dark sky. All of a sudden he was being pulled upwards to it like a magnet. "Looks like I'm in for an uncomfortable ride." He said looking a bit afraid but then he shook it off and had a serious look on his face. He knew he had to save Kairi and the danger that once again threatened his world and all other worlds. "Kairi I'm coming." He said then disappeared into the dark sky.  
  
To be continued... I love cliffhangers it always makes the readers want more don't worry I'll put the next one up soon. 


End file.
